The usual procedure for the selection and fitting of eyeglasses by an optometrist generally involves a two-step process. In the first step, the user's eyes are checked by the optometrist or the like to ascertain the precise degree of correction required in the lens of the eyeglasses. After this correction is determined, the patient is usually sent to a separate fitting room where a large selection of styles and colors of eyeglass frames are shown to the patient. After a long series of trial and error fitting of the various styles and colors of eyeglass frames to the face and particularly the nose bridge, the final selection is made by the patient. The particular glasses are then custom-made by the optometrist by grinding the prescription formula for the lens and inserting the proper lens into the selected frame.
Such fitting techniques, while many times successful, are not necessarily always successful since standard frames heretofore known generally comprise one of two types which are not necessarily satisfactory for all users. Such frames generally utilize molded nosepieces made of plastic and have relatively small wedge-like contact areas, with the nosepiece being fixed to the eyeglass frames so that no adjustment is possible to take into account the different sizes and shapes of noses. The other type of common nosepiece in use with frames generally sold today consists of a type of floating nosepiece which may be formed of a metal face or sometimes a plastic face with the faces being self-adjusting and used to wedge the nosepiece into the bridge of the nose of the user.
It should be recognized that these types of nosepiece mounts are often considered uncomfortable and can cause severe pressure indentation of the skin of the nose which can be unsightly and irritating after prolonged use in one position of poorly fitting eyeglasses. An ill-fitting pair of eyeglasses such as this, often causes a second problem to the user which is the problem of slippage of eyeglasses on the user's nose. Such slippage occurs because of the poor frictional fit on the nose of the user and the improper distribution of the weight/load of the eyeglasses.
One ophthalmic device which addresses the above-identified problems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,341 which provides for a vertical and angular adjusting nosepiece to fit the bridge of a user's nose when used with an eyeglass frame. While the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,341 provides for an easily adjustable vertically and pivotally nosepiece resulting in a comfortable fit which reduces pressures on the nose bridge of the user, a comfortable balanced fit of an eyeglass frame, an aesthetically acceptable configuration, and a manufacturing industry acceptable design, in some instances, may be still lacking. The nosepiece may not perfectly conform to the user's nose bridge which may result in nonuniform pressures and slippage of the eyeglass frame on the nose of the user. Further, this device does not provide for multiple adjustments most desired and the aesthetically pleasing appearance most acceptable.
A need has thus arisen for an improved ophthalmic device configuration that provides a more satisfying fit of eyeglass frames to the nose bridge of a user.